Do You Remember When
by RosalieLillianHale1933
Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie's son, Henry, asks about how his mother and father met, he finds out the truth behind their loving relationship.   AH/AU Fluff  Just a cute little oneshot/drabble.


**I wrote this for English class a couple months back and my teacher loved it! I hope you guys enjoy it too! It's just a little AH/AU drabble about how Rosalie and Emmett could have met. **

_Do You Remember When…_

"Daddy, Daddy!" called my little Henry.

"Who could it be? Is that _my_ Henry?" I tried to act as surprised as I could for my five-year-old son.

Henry ran towards me with open arms. I opened my arms as well and picked him up when he reached me.

"Hey little guy. How's it going?" I asked.

Rosalie, my wife, came up behind us. "Henry wants to play with you. We missed Daddy today; didn't we?"

"Too many questions!" Henry exclaimed, throwing his little hands in the air. Rosalie and I laughed at his reaction.

"Why don't you two go outside? It's a beautiful day! I'll start on dinner while you guys play," Rose added.

"Okay. We'll see you soon!" I smiled at Rose, and she kissed my cheek. She moved a curl out of Henry's face and kissed his forehead.

As I walked outside, Henry still in my arms, I took in the beauty around me. The warm air, freshly cut grass, and blooming flowers just made me happy.

"Daddy, how did you and Mommy meet?" Henry asked suddenly.

"Well let's take a seat over here and let Daddy Emmett tell you a wonderful story," I explained, walking towards the big white rocking chair on the porch.

I sat down and let Henry become comfortable before I started. When he stared at me, his blue eyes wide, I knew he was ready to listen.

"A long time ago, before you were even born," I poked his nose gently, "I was driving down the road, and then my car started to sputter. I pulled over, afraid that something was broken. I raised the hood and- POOF- smoke came out everywhere! Thinking I should just call a tow truck, I called AAA. Before I could have even heard a human voice speak to me through the receiver, a red sports car pulled up behind my car. 'Hi, I saw your car and- oh sorry, you're on the phone.' That was the first time I ever saw your mother. She was- I'm sorry- _is_ the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And you know what Henry? She is just as beautiful now as she was then," Henry smiled, making me want to continue.

"I hung up on AAA faster than you can say 'Holy cow!' She walked towards me with a kind smile. 'Would you like some help? I saw the smoke and thought something was terribly wrong.'"

"That sounds like Mommy!" Henry pointed out.

"I told you she's the same!" I exclaimed. I continued my story afterwards.

"I stuttered like a fool. How could you not? You see how beautiful your mother is! But, luckily, she didn't take me as a simpleton. She just marched right up to the front of my car, fanned the smoke away, took a quick look and said, 'Your timing belt is broken.' By this time, I had more of a handle on things, and so I replied, Oh, that stinks! I'm Emmett, by the way, Emmett McCarty."

"That's my last name too!" Henry wailed.

"Anyway, Mommy introduced herself as Rosalie Hale. She told me she loved working on cars, and that's why she diagnosed my car problem so quickly. I swear from that point on, I was sure I was going to marry your Mama!" I could hardly contain myself while thinking about the glory days. "We went on a ton of dates, spending almost every moment of every day together. About a year later, I asked her to marry me."

"Why did Mommy say yes?" Henry asked.

"Well, why wouldn't she? Look at me Henry! And you look like me too! Ladies just love us!" I joked.

"It was his sense of humor, Henry. Also, his cute little dimples are a plus. Henry, your daddy is the nicest man I have ever met. You remember that now," Rosalie chimed in, "dinner's ready, boys."

"A couple more minutes and we'll be ready, Rose," I replied. Rosalie smiled and returned to the kitchen.

"Henry, someday you're going to grow up and like girls," I explained, "and when you get old enough, and want to marry one, make sure she's just like your mama. She's got to be nice, pretty, funny, and just perfect, okay?" Henry nodded his head yes.

"When I grow up, I want to be happy. That's what Mommy told me to say," Henry stated.

"Well, your mommy is a smart lady! I say you should be happy, but not alone. Be happy with someone you love, okay Buddy?"

"Okay Daddy, I pinky promise!"

"Come on, guys!" Rosalie called from the doorway.

Henry jumped off my lap and ran inside. Rosalie came out as he went in, barely avoiding him.

"That's my favorite story. I heard all of it through the kitchen window," she sighed, leaning her head on my arm.

"Mine too," I agreed, placing my arm around her waist.

"I remember so many wonderful stories. Do you remember when…?" Rose started as we walked inside.

Of course I remembered. I vowed to never forget a single moment of my life with my family. Before sitting down at the table, I thought about all of the crazy things Rose and I did. Oh gosh, I remember when….

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how I can better my writing! I enjoy hearing from you all! **

**ALSO, I do plan on continuing my other fic, "Think of You." I have been really busy and I feel bad about leaving you guys with nothing to read! I'll update here soon! **


End file.
